


power to charm

by servicetopthor



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Negotiations, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “I promise I’ll be good, and then my dad will never hear about tonight, yeah?”





	power to charm

**Author's Note:**

> Billy's age in this is questionable, as it's set in between season two and three. So he's either 17 or 18.
> 
> For the square "consent play/negotiation" on my Season of Kink card.

Hopper hopped out of his SUV and stared down the teenager leaning against the brick wall. 

“Hargrove!” he shouted as he approached him. “I don’t appreciate having to get out of bed to deal with you.”

Billy flicked his cigarette to the ground, squashing it with his boot. He gave Hopper a drunken smirk. “Ah, so sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, princess.”

Hopper stood face-to-face with the boy. “Is that how you spoke to the officers in California?”

“Only the ones that wouldn’t beat me because of it,” Billy replied. Hopper could smell the familiar mixture of smoke and alcohol on this breath.

“Where’s the booze?” Hopper questioned.

“I drank it all,” Billy answered with another smirk. “Did you want some?”

“Stop it, kid.”

Billy raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You should shut your mouth before you get yourself in a lot more trouble,” Hopper warned in a deep voice. 

Billy rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He began to walk away from Hopper. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hopper questioned.

“You’re Blazer,” Billy replied, gesturing to the police SUV. “You’re taking me down to that station again, aren’t you?”

Hopper huffed. He pulled out a cigarette for himself as he followed the teen. Billy sat in the back as Hopper climbed into the driver seat. He was uncharacteristically silent during the drive. Hopper stared at him through the mirror, but Billy was focused on the window beside him.

“Something on your mind?” Hopper questioned.

Billy’s eyes flicked to the mirror. “No.”

“C’mon, kid,” Hopper responded with as he parked in front of the station. 

“I’m just fucking drunk,” he growled as he exited the car.

When they entered the station, it was empty. It would have been strange if it wasn’t, considering the time of night. Billy planted himself on the chair in front of Hopper desk. His muted behavior made Hopper squint at him as she rounded his desk. He sat in his desk chair and reached for the phone. Billy stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“What?” Hopper stated dryly.

“Do you have to call my dad?” Billy asked.

“Yes. You know the drill at this point.”

Billy grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

“What the hell?” Hopper yelled. “Are you insane?”

Billy slumped back in his chair. His lips were extra pouty as he avoided Hopper’s gaze. 

“Seriously, Billy, what’s going on?” Hopper asked, a bit more gentle as he stared at the distraught teen.

“I got daddy issues, Chief,” Billy answered. His eyes were shut as he continued, “Real bad. God, he’s such a prick. He doesn’t let me  _ do anything. _ Any time I look at a girl he curses me out like I’m a damn dog. I haven’t gotten laid in months because he keeps me under lock and key on the weekends.”

Hopper rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you were crawling in chicks back in the day,” Billy said with a smirk. Hopper didn’t respond. He stood from his chair and started to make his way out of his office. Billy jumped out of his chair, demanding “Where are you going?”

“To a non-smashed phone,” Hopper replied impatiently. 

Billy rushed in front of him, pushing against his chest to stop him from going further. “No no no no, please, Chief, my dad will  _ kill me!” _

“You should have thought of that before—”

Hopper found himself shoved against the nearest wall, Billy’s arm digging into his chest. The kid was strong even in his inebriated state. Hopper glared at him before roughly pushing him away. Billy went tumbling to the floor, landing hard on his ass.

“What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?” Hopper demanded.

“Y-you want cash? Drugs? Seriously, Hop, whatever you want, I’ll get it. Just don’t call my dad!” Billy begged as he scrambled to sit up on the floor. He got to his knees, moving towards Hopper’s feet.  _ “Please.” _

“You must think I’m a damn fool, Hargrove,” Hopper growled. 

Billy relaxed a bit, which was not the intended effect of his words. His knees grazing Hopper’s boots now. He looked up at Hopper with darkening blue eyes. “I know what you want…” he breathed.

“Get off the floor!” Hopper barked.

Billy’s hand were suddenly gripping his hips, a smirk forming on his young face. “C’mon, Chief. When’s the last time someone sucked you off.”

“Hargrove, don’t you dare—”

Billy cupped Hopper’s groin, clearly pleased when it shut him up. “I bet it’s massive, isn’t it? I promise I’ll be good, and then my dad will  _ never _ hear about tonight, yeah?”

Hopper gripped Billy’s ridiculous curls, tugging at them for effect. “You aren’t really in the position to be negotiating.”

“You want me in another position?” Billy joked. “You seem to like me on my knees.”

That was sure. Hopper’s cock, despite his internal efforts, was hardening at the sight and the slight pressure of Billy’s hand. He grunted, reaching down to grab Billy’s hand. He met Billy’s blue eyes again, giving him one last chance to back out if he wasn’t serious. Billy’s smirk only widened, so Hopper guided Billy’s hand to his belt.

Billy went to work unbuckling the belt, letting Hopper’s pants fall to his knees, then pulling down his boxers. His half-hard cock was now on display. Billy stared at in silent awe.

Hopper knew it was impressive, but his patience was already thin. “Get on with it.”

“Of course, officer,” Billy breathed. He wrapped one hand around the base of Hopper’s cock and leaned forward. His pretty lips began to suckle at the head, causing Hopper’s hips to snap forward. Billy met Hopper’s eyes again. Hopper had to look away, up at the ceiling.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe he was letting  _ Billy  _ do this. But, truthfully, it had been a while since he got this. Between all his heroics and adopted daughter, sex had fallen to the bottom of his priority list.

Billy swallowed a few more inches of cock, stopping when his gag relax made it impossible to allow any more. He bobbed his head, slick sounds of Hopper’s dick moving in and out of his mouth filled his office. His hand jerked off what he couldn’t fit between his lips.

Hopper’s knuckles whitened as he gripped Billy’s hair. He groaned out, “Shit, kid.”

Billy moaned around him. Hopper’s hips twitched at the sensation.

He wasn’t going to last for long. Which was probably a good thing, in case one of his coworkers decided they wanted to come into work really early… or really late.

Billy moved back, mouth popping, to ask, “Gonna come down my throat, Chief?”

“Not if you keep talking,” Hopper mumbled. Billy huffed out a short laugh before sinking down again. His pace was much faster. Hopper’s head spun at the sensation, head banging against the wall behind him.

“Fuck!” he roared as he came suddenly, pleasure ripping through him in a way it hadn’t in many years. Billy swallowed most of it, some spilling out onto his lips. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

Hopper was still heaving when Billy stood, giving him another signature smirk, and waltzing out the door. 

“That will never happen again!” Hopper called after him, stomping to the doorway to watch him walk away.

“Whatever you say, Hop,” Billy said, turning his head around to wink. 

This was bad, Hopper thought to himself as he leaned on the doorway. Real fucking bad.


End file.
